On Our Own
by eeelastic9
Summary: As the Gaang rebuilds the Four Nations, Katara and Zuko decide to live independently: together. Zuko's POV. Written for holyjollkirkmas on tumblr for Avatar Secret Santa. You said you prefer fluff; I hope you like it!


"You are unbelievable! You spoiled brat."

"It's not my fault, Katara! How am I supposed to know how to do any of this?"

"It's _cleaning_, Zuko. I won't try to make you cook, because who knows how that will turn out, but come on. Find what's dirty and clean it!"

It's been two months since Katara moved in with me, one since she dismissed the wait staff. She says it's important that we don't forget the meaning of hard work, and how to take care of ourselves. It keeps us closer to the people, she says. I see her point, but I miss having someone else to dust and polish and wash my clothes. (Well, Katara handles most of the washing. She just bends the water and wrings the dirt out. It's kind of incredible.)

I have to admit, it's been a strange transition for me. Life on the run, sleeping on the ground, fearing for our lives and the future of the Four Nations… It all ended so fast. And then, of course, there's been diplomacy and rebuilding and healing to do. It's been exhausting.

We're far from finished, but at least for now, things seem stable enough.

I have to admit, I'm still shocked that Katara left Aang, and that they split so amicably. Aang understood that she still loves him, still cares about him deeply. But not the way he wants her to.

I didn't ask her to leave him, you know.

I just wanted her to be happy.

If I were in Aang's position, I wouldn't have given Katara up so easily. But then, I'm not as selfless as Aang. I can't expect him to behave the same way I would.

It happened in the garden, by the pond. That pond where the few memories of my mother took place. I was feeding the turtle-ducks, finally taking a few moments for myself after the most strenuous political decisions had been reached. We would have a council, divide up the power, and have some checks and balances to avoid the horror of another war.

I was lost in thought, watching the turtle-ducks fight over little chunks of bread, when a warm hand came to rest upon my shoulder. I startled, and turned around to find Katara's warm smile glowing down at me.

She knelt down next to me, and I turned to face her.

"Everything alright?" she asked gently.

"Yeah, it's just been a difficult few days. I'm not much of a politician."

"Not yet, maybe," she smiles. "But I think you're doing a fantastic job."

She's sat in on several meetings with her brother, helping to represent the Southern Water Tribe. Toph was there, too, partially representing her Earthbending Nation, and of course, Aang was there, the only one left to speak for the Air Nomads.

I give a quiet laugh that sounds more like I'm being punched in the gut. "I hope you're right."

I kept my eyes cast down into my lap, holding back the question I desperately wanted to ask: _why are you here?_

But Katara, brilliant Katara, knew exactly where my thoughts were. "I bet you're wondering what I'm doing here," she said.

"I—no, I… I mean, I enjoy your company no matter why you're here."

She giggled at my clumsiness, and I gritted my teeth in frustration_. Good going, Zuko. Some politician I'll be, what with my way with words and all,_ I thought bitterly.

"You've been lonely, haven't you? Since Mai left."

I didn't respond, knowing my silence would be answer enough.

"I just want you to be okay. You deserve someone who will stand by you. I know it took time for me to accept that you had changed, all that time ago when you joined our group, but I hope you know that I really… that I'm proud of who you've become." She tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ear, smoothing it back almost nervously.

I wanted to reach out and steady her hands, to soothe her nerves. But I knew—I thought I knew—that would end poorly. So I kept my eyes in my lap, focusing on my hands. I bent a small flame in my hand, watching it glow a soft orange. "Thank you," I said, just above a whisper. "I don't know if I deserved the second chance, but I'm glad you gave it to me. You all did."

Katara put her hand on my shoulder, rubbing tiny circles with her thumb. "Zuko," she started. She opened her mouth as if to speak, but swallowed it down. Tried again. "Everyone deserves a second chance when their heart is as pure as yours."

I had to look up at her, to make sure she was serious. I was speechless for a while, just searching her face, her eyes for some clue as to why she had said that. She seemed to be at a loss for words, too, because we just stared at each other.

I don't know how much time had passed, but finally I knew what to say: Once my uncle and I parted ways, it was Katara's—and Aang's—faith in me that helped me keep going, and to continue to learn from my mistakes. But most importantly, much as I valued the opinions of others, I had to value myself through my own eyes.

I spent so much of my life trying desperately, misguidedly, to restore the honor I believed my father had taken from. Uncle showed me that my honor can only be earned or lost by my own actions and my perceptions of them.

I wanted to share this with Katara, acknowledge the spiritual growth I've felt and thank her for her part in it. It was through my admiration for her bravery, her strength, that I could become who I am now.

But Katara is not one to wait. She is a courageous young woman who takes matters into her own hands.

So when I finally blinked away from her gaze and drew in a breath to try to express my thoughts to her, her hand—the one that had been resting on my shoulder—slid down to my own, and her other hand joined mine. Our fingers locked together in a comfortable, natural motion, and she drew me towards her.

"I know," she said looking deep into my eyes, ignoring my scar. Katara never looked at my scar, not directly at least. She knew that it was in my past, and that my deformity is only a reflection of the scars of my past. 'Scars show us where we've been, not where we're going,' or something like that.

"I know," she repeated, and closed those liquid blue eyes and then she was kissing me. Slowly, gently, and easily the sweetest thing I had ever experienced in my life.

My eyes had closed almost instantly, hands rising instinctively but I still had enough presence of mind to not touch her. I relished the kiss for just a moment more, and then I had to pull back, an ache blooming in my chest as I did.

"Katara—I… What about Aang?"

She pursed her lips. "I love him. I really do. Just… just not the way he wants me to."

The ache in my chest mixed with butterflies in my stomach. After all that self-discovery, that realization that my honor is my own and that I deserve happiness just like everyone else, I still could not believe her words. She couldn't possibly mean that the way it sounded.

"What are you saying?"

"Zuko," she said, affectionately placing her hand on my cheek. "I mean that Aang and I are… we're not meant for each other. Like that."

The butterflies consume the ache, and I felt more anxious than before the Agni Kai all those years ago.

She let out a nervous giggle and smiled up at me coyly.

"So does this mean I can kiss you again?" I ask with a somewhat-hysterical laugh.

"Come here, Fire-Boy," she said, grabbed my shirt and kissed me hard.

~FIN~

Sorry it's kind of short, I didn't have much time and I had crazy writer's block! If you're interested and patient, I can try to work it out so it's got a bit more to it. I hope you like it, and happy super-belated Christmas!


End file.
